And Your Name Is?
by courtnii
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome run into a strange man while on their way back to the village who claims he is on a mission for his master.
1. Sit Boy

"Inuyasha! Slow Down!"

"Keh, you just need to hurry the hell up!"

Kagome groaned. Her bike wasn't fast enough to keep up with Inuyasha. She pedaled up the hill that Inuyasha disappeared behind and made it to the top, her lungs begging for a break. She was about to send her bike down the hill but noticed that Inuyasha had stopped.

Kagome could hear the conversation going on between the strange man dressed in black and Inuyasha clearly.

The man was standing at the bottom of the hill, seemingly human but dressed in clothes Kagome had not yet seen in the feudal era. A black suit covered his body, and his black hair matched it very well. His pale skin stood out to her.

'Maybe he isn't human?'

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Is that anyway to talk to a man you just met?"

"Enough jokes!" Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga and transformed it.

"So rash."

Kagome jumped off her bike and ran down the hill next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, stop!"

The half-demon didn't listen and charged for him.

"Sit boy!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry about Inuyasha, he gets that way sometimes"

"It's quite alright. My name is Sebastian" He smiled, "And your name is..?"

"Oh I'm sorry! My name is Kagome, and I'm sure you know Inuyasha's name by now."

Kagome and Sebastian were sitting in the grass near the incident enjoying lunch, Inuyasha was up sulking in a tree as always.

"So what were you doing around here Sebastian?"

He finished his drink before answering the young girl.

"I'm on a quest for my master."

"Oh." Kagome smiled, "So you are a butler?"

"One hell of a butler."

Kagome was confused at that statement, but just smiled and acted normal.

The two finished their lunch and small talk before Sebastian said he had to go finish he errands. He thanked Kagome and started walking back the way he was going before Inuyasha stopped him.

The half demon hopped down from his tree and stood next to Kagome, who was now packing the leftovers back into her bag.

"So how was your little lunch date with that demon?"

"Huh? He was a demon?"

Inuyasha shook his head and helped Kagome finish packing.

'Who is he?'

* * *

**Author's Notes: Should I continue? Leave reviews, I would love to know what you think :)**


	2. Like Me

"Did you find it, Sebastian?"

"No, master, there was some interference." Sebastian bowed politely before looking Ciel in the eyes.

The head of the Phantomhive family was obvious angered.

"You will not return to me again until you have found the pendant."

"As you wish, my lord."

Sebastian stepped back from Ciel's desk, and prompted the portal to open again.

"I will return shortly, my lord."

"See as you do."

With that, the demon butler stepped into the portal for the second time in one day.

Ciel watched as his butler disappeared, took a sip of tea, and relaxed in his chair.

'That damned fool will regret ever meddling in my family affairs.'

* * *

"Inuyasha! Come down here and stop sulking!" Kagome would of looked crazy yelling up to a tree, if it didn't have a half demon in it.

Apparently walking with Kagome was too much for the hanyou to take.

"Keh. Why should I?"

"We need to get a move on back to the village!"

"Go ask that creepy butler guy to take you back! You reek of him!"

Immaturity at its best, Inuyasha turned his back to the priestess.

"Sit boy!"

Crashing could be heard from miles away, and a large imprint was now embedded into the ground below the tree.

About an hour later, they were back in the village relaxing around the campfire that lit up the evening darkness.

"I don't think he was from here."

"Huh? Not that damn guy again." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"His clothes look like they were newer, maybe a few centuries before my time."

"Keh, we see people in stange clothing everyday."

"I suppose.. But what if he's like me?"

"No one can be like you Kagome." Inuyasha grinned at his own joke, which would of been sweet if it wasn't for the tone he said it in.

"Not like that! I mean like the time traveling."

"I doubt it, he's a demon Kagome."

"Hm."

The subject was dropped, and Inuyasha and Kagome headed to the huts they were residing in.

'What if' questions lingered in Kagome's mind until she found herself dreaming of the handsome butler.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright guys, I hope that cleared up anything with the time issue. Leave a review if you would like to read more. :)**


	3. Flowers

**Author's Note: Alright guys, I can't leave the story like this, so enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Sebastian had found himself at the same place he was transported to last time after he used the portal. The hill was as lonely as it was the first time, that is before Inuyasha and Kagome showed up.

He smiled when he though of that moment earlier that day.

'Such a pretty lady having to put up with the likes of him.' He shook his head and continued on down the hill.

Sebastian stopped only briefly to view the spot of grass to his left that had been flattened by the blanket him and Kagome shared the lunch on. It was now completely dark out, but he could still see the spot very clearly.

* * *

The sun had just started to peak over the eastern mountains when Kagome woke up. The hut she was alone in was chilly from last night's wind and her blanket didn't do much to stop it.

Deciding at least the sun would give her some warmth, she went outside. Snoring sounds came from the identical hut next to hers, a clear sign that Inuyasha was still asleep.

Ever since Kikyo had come back from the dead as a clay pot, Inuyasha had been acting differently. The once more affectionate hanyou would now avoid her unless necessary, which usually meant in battle or if she sensed a jewel shard. Once again she was only his "jewel detector" as he put it.

She sighed and took in the morning sun as she walked to the nearby flower field. When they are at this village, Kagome spends most of her time there soaking in flowers. The village was called Degu, after a kind demon rodent that started building huts there for human families. It was another reminder to Kagome that not all demons were bad, and that's why she loved the village. Inuyasha of course preferred Edo, because Kikyo now stayed there. The villagers even built them their own huts because they visited so often.

'Damn Inuyasha. Kikyo this- Kikyo that.'

Kagome almost slammed her fist down on the ground she was sitting on, but stopped so she wouldn't hurt the flowers.

'Now if that was Inuyasha's face, it would be different.'

The priestess adored the field, odd enough. It covered the land between the village and the eastern mountains about 3 miles off. It was large enough that no one was near her except an occasion child playing or two, but they never wandered as far as Kagome did.

"Damn Kikyo.."

"Are you in some sort of grief, Kagome?"

Kagome shot around to face the mountains instead of the village to see the man from yesterday a few feet from her.

'Damn it, how could I not of sensed him?'

"Seb.. Sebastian?"

"How are you?" He cocked his head to the side and gave her an endearing smile before sitting in front of her.

"I'm okay, but how did you get here?"

He knew she was lying, but he didn't want to upset her by asking about it more.

"I came from the mountains up there, apparently the object my master sent me for has moved."

After thinking about it for a second, Kagome realized where he had been heading.

"You are after the Yukji necklace, right? The one in the mountain's shrine?"

Sebastian was astonished that she knew the whereabouts of the pendant. He only nodded and smiled.

"Why does your master need that?"

"He read about it giving astounding power to those who wear it on their person."

"So he wants to have power?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Oh?"

Kagome was confused to say the least. Sebastian's master wanted the necklace, but not for the power it says to hold? She stopped herself from asking to avoid offending him.

"I'm surprised that white-haired man you were with yesterday hasn't shown up yet."

"Inuyasha? He was still asleep when I left the village earlier."

"I see."

A few moments of silence went by.

"You know if it disappeared, we could help you find it." Kagome smiled and stood up to look down the the butler before she continued. "I insist."


	4. Torturing

Sebastian smiled at the offer. "I guess I could use some assistance, I don't know where to begin looking for it."

The Yukji necklace had been in the shrine around two weeks ago when her and Inuyasha visited. It was always protected by the shrine's monk, Hurji, who constantly plastered seals on its casing so no evil could touch it. _He's a demon Kagome. _Should she even help a demon? She didn't sense a demonic aura surrounding him, so how did Inuyasha know?

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

The sitting arrangement made it awkward to Kagome as it forced her to either look down at the flowers or up into his eyes.

"Are you a-"

Kagome flustered and stopped the words that seemed to fly out of her mouth.

"I mean when you were there, was there a monk around?"

Question avoided. 'Success!'

Sebastian pondered for a moment. "No, I didn't see anyone."

"Hmm. A monk-"

"KAGOME!"

Sebastian looked up from the flower in his glove-covered hands and stole a glance from behind Kagome.

Kagome uttered a curse word before standing up and turning around.

"What the hell is going on!" Inuyasha was now standing a few feet from Kagome, claws ready.

"He's torturing me." Kagome knew she was going to get on his nerves by being a smartass, but she could just say one little word and he'd shut up.

'I wish.' Sebastian almost smiled.

"-We are just talking!"

Inuyasha put his hand down and turned with his arms crossed. "Keh. I don't trust him. Lets go."

He grabbed ahold of Kagome's arm and started to pull her away from the butler who was now standing.

"Wait!"

"What wench?"

"I kinda.. agreed to.."

"Tell me!"

His grip on her arm tightened and pushed her away back towards the man in black who came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I agreed to help Sebastian!" Kagome's anger grew by the second.

"YOU WHAT?"

A flash of red momentarily flashed in the hanyou's eyes.

"Get your fucking hands off her!"

Inuyasha drew his sword and transformed it, swinging it at Sebastian who grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped out of the way.

Kagome looked down and saw how high they were. 'Nope. No way he's human.'

He landed a good distance away and put Kagome down on her feet before running in Inuyasha's direction.


	5. Degu

"Now, my good Inuyasha, you must say uncle to surrender."

"Like i'll surrender to the likes of you! Damn no good piece-"

Sebastian stood victoriously over the hanyou, with one foot on his throat. Inuyasha was using his claws and scratching upwards like a cat after a string, trying to get a hold of the butler that had defeated him in seconds. (**Thanks, Paxloria ;)**)

"I heard dogs often play like kittens, and I do prefer cats..." Images of Pluto invaded his mind and made him shutter.

"Damn you!" Many more illegible curses came out of his mouth.

Kagome was at their side now trying to cover up her giggles. She inwardly thanked kami that Sebastian hadn't taken the threat seriously, and played with Inuyasha more than battled.

Sebastian stepped off the half demon who jumped up right away and started pointing fingers at Kagome.

"Stop laughing!"

That just made the priestess laugh more.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Sebastian, I'll show you around Degu!"

Sebastian followed the girl and left an awestruck Inuyasha to sit back and watch with limp arms.

"You mean like the rodent..?"

Kagome sighed. "Why does everyone ask that?"

"I aoplogize." Sebastian said half-heartedly.

Kagome giggled and continued walking side-by-side with the demon.

They reached the village and noticed that Inuyasha hadn't followed them, so Kagome continued.

Pointing at everything, she explained every detail of the village, getting more excited by the minute.

"Thats the storage hut. Thats the well, where we get water and stuff- OH and theres the stables! Ihadareallyfunnyexperienceth ereoncewithahorseafteritkick ed-"

"Kagome."

Kagome stopped her rambling and looked where Sebastian was now looking.

The sky above the eastern mountains was dark, unusual because it was already such a nice day. More unusual was that it was only above the mountains, and it wasn't there a few minutes ago.

"We better go check it out, it might have to do with the necklace!"

Sebastian nodded and once agained started to follow Kagome, who was already on her way.


End file.
